


I thought I hated you

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Based on a HoneyWorks | Haniwa Song, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Star Striker Juri Oba confesses to her childhood friend Karin Misonoo.
Relationships: Misono Karin/Oba Juri
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	I thought I hated you

**Author's Note:**

> No dragoncocks or ovipositors here.

"Tonight" Juri muttered into her phone still carrying her soccer ball whilst walking on the way home

"Tonight" the voice at the other end reply.

"Can we meet" Juri huffed waiting for the light to turn from green to red.

"Sure"

The light turned green Juri hurried home to get change and eat dinner. Tonight was the night. She finally had her chance after her childhood friend's fling with that asshole Senpai. She had been pining for so long, and she wasn't going to let it slip.  
____________________________

It was now 9pm in Ryugasaki Ward, Futatsugi. Amongst the many lampposts illuminating the paths between brick fences and low-rise, wooden house stood Juri Ooba having changed into a green tracksuit with a black shirt. Karin stood in front of her in the most beautiful pink and white patterned kimono. As far as dressing for the occasion went Juri had messed up.

"Crap" thought Juri as she looked at Karin "Shouldn't have listened to Ranka when it comes to fashion choices when confessing to girls you like. Fucking NEET."

Karin continued to stare at Juri as if waiting for her to make the first move. Juri's heart beat faster as she gazed upon Karin's cute face and those lips. 

"No, no snap out of it. Don't fucking freeze up now" Juri told herself.

Shaking herself out of her trance Juri took a deep breath. She scratched her neck, shifting her eyes as she asked "So uh hear me out."

"What is it?" Karin inquired.

"I-I-I have something to tell you" Juri finally managed to spit it out. Shit, why was talking to a girl she liked so much harder than scoring goals in a fucking soccer game?

"I'll listen" Karin replied with an impatient tone.

"So uh--is there anyone you like?" Juri said before realising her mistake. Of course she still liked that Alina-senpai, she should have said 'I like you.'

Juri opened her mouth trying to speak but she was cut off by Karin, as though she could see through her feelings.

"There is someone I like" Karin said with a smile as she took one step closer. Juri could see the blush on her cheek now. Her heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour "and I'll always love her~nano!"

With that Karin closed the distance and put her lips on Juri. A thousand thoughts went through her mind as her face heated up. Karin's lip, how warm it was, the strawberry-flavoured lipstick and the smell of Karin's shampoo. She wanted the moment to last forever. Juri leaned into the kiss and reciprocated with a rough aggressive kiss before Karin broke the connection.

The two of them looked at each other, their faces still lit up and they started laughing, giggling.

From that point on, they looked at each other differently from before.


End file.
